Viva Las Vegas
by jimi18
Summary: Bonnie and Damon surprise everyone including themselves


This is just a short one shot that popped into my brain. Hope you enjoy it

The black silk sheets swathed her beautiful body, the alabaster skin and long red curls created such a sensual image on his brain. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. Bonnie smiled at Damon as he walked over from the window to her and sat on the side of the bed.

"Marry me Bonnie McCullough?" Damon asked.

Bonnie sat up in the bed and gapped at Damon. Damon smirked in 500 years he had never asked a woman to marry him but this little witch managed to capture his heart after one night together.

**THE PREVIOUS DAY**

Elena and Stefan had gone out for the day. Meredith was staying with Alaric and Matt was spending time with his family and Mrs Flowers had gone to visit an old friend for a few days. That left Bonnie and Damon both at loose ends they had decided to spend the day together. They had been to the movies and Damon had moaned all the way through the romantic comedy that Bonnie had picked. They had stopped so Bonnie could get some snacks for the evening and were now at the boarding house. Damon had the remote and was flicking through the channels. Bonnie flopped down on the sofa next to him.

"Stop, I liked that programme" Bonnie said but Damon just huffed and carried on flicking through the channels. Bonnie made a grab for the remote but of course with Damon's reflexes she missed and ended up sprawled across Damon's lap. Bonnie blushed and tried to scamper of Damon using her delicate hands she levered herself up by pushing on his thighs. Bonnie blushed and Damon could feel himself hardening at the feeling of her sexy little body draped over him.

Bonnie scurried to the other end of the sofa and started to stutter an apology. Damon adjusted how he was sitting so Bonnie could not see the affect that she had on him. Damon settled on a TV programme but didn't really watch it. He kept glancing out of the corner of his eye at Bonnie who was starting to move a little closer to him on the sofa. Bonnie's eyes were glued to the screen and all of a sudden she jumped and hid her face in Damon's shoulder.

"What Bonnie?"

"It just made me jump that's all"

Damon looked at the TV screen.

"You jumped at Supernatural!" Damon stared at her.

Bonnie nodded "it's scary" she stated

"How could you of all people be frightened of a TV show about the supernatural?" Damon raised and eye brow

"Well" Bonnie started to say but Damon cut her off "and you thought that if you were scared about a TV show about the supernatural the best thing to do was cuddle up to a 500 year old vampire!"

Bonnie blushed and Damon put an arm around her and drew her close

"When you put it like that" Bonnie said and she looked up at him with her big brown eyes wide. Damon didn't know what had possessed him to do it but he captured her pink heart shaped lips in a chaste kiss. Bonnie was a bit surprised but gently started to kiss him back. Damon deepened the kiss. Bonnie's hands started to creep up Damon's chest and her hands linked at the nape of his neck gently holding him to her. Damon could feel himself falling for Bonnie. He gently lifted her up and carried her up to the bedroom. Damon looked down at Bonnie asking her permission, she smiled up at him and kissed him gently.

**BACK TO THE PRESCENT**

Bonnie looked shocked as she held the sheet around her naked body.

"Really" Bonnie asked

Damon smiled "really, so your answer?"

"Yes" Bonnie said, Damon lent forward and kissed her and slipped between the silk sheets to enjoy his fiancée.

Later they laid there wrapped in each other's arms.

"Bonnie why don't we go Vegas and get married today" Damon asked. Bonnie smiled and kissed him.

"Can we stay at the Venetian?"

"Of course" Damon reached to kiss her but she had bounced out of bed and was looking for her clothes. Damon just watched as she bounded around the room. Bonnie turned around and looked at Damon. He just smiled at her and she blushed when she realised that she was completely naked. The blush covered her whole body and Damon was in awe, less than 12 hours ago she was worried about touching him fully clothed now she was going to Vegas with him to get married!

**8 HOURS LATER**

Bonnie was again minus her clothes. Damon was on his back and Bonnie was lying across him, her red curls messy and soft against is cool skin. Looking at her left hand, smiling at the two rings that glittered there. Damon had given her the engagement ring while they were sitting in first class ready to take off. The stewardess had already passed Damon her phone number on a napkin which he had given back thanking her but he was in love with his future wife. The engagement ring was beautiful. It turned out to be Damon's mothers. She couldn't believe she was here in bed with her husband. Bonnie looked at the wedding band that nestled snugly on her finger. Platinum with brilliant cut diamonds all the way around. Damon was insistent that she had the very expensive showy band. He wanted the world to know that she was his for always.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Everybody was at the large breakfast table in the boarding house. Both Bonnie and Damon were missing. They were starting to get worried as nobody had heard from Bonnie for a couple of days. Nobody worried about Damon they had heard him come in last night and they heard him entertaining a female in his bedroom.

The door to the kitchen opened and 5 mouths gapped as Bonnie walked through. She was wearing Damon's Chinese silk dressing gown it was black with a red dragon.

She smiled at everybody walked in and grabbed two coffee mugs. She poured two coffees and took a seat at the table, both hands clasped around her mug

"What" Bonnie Asked?

"You're wearing Damon's dressing gown" Meredith stated.

"Yes"

"You obviously do not have anything underneath it and there were lots of intimate noises coming from Damon's room"

Bonnie looked at them "yes" she stated and lifted her mug up to drink her coffee. Then her rings were caught by the sun's rays coming through the kitchen window. Meredith and Elena gasped as they noticed the two diamond rings on Bonnie's fingers. Before they could say anything Damon walked in wearing just his black silk PJ bottoms. He walked behind Bonnie kissed the top of her head and sat down next to her draped his arm over the back of her chair. He took the other coffee mug from her and kissed her again.

Elena, Meredith, matt, Alaric and Stefan just gapped at the two. Mrs Flowers put a stack of pancakes down in front of Bonnie "about time dear, congratulations"

"Thank you" Bonnie and Damon said

"Are you enjoying the view Mr Salvatore" said Bonnie as she caught him watching her.

"Very much Mrs Salvatore" replied Damon

Meredith fainted and Elena could only stutter a weak Mrs Salvatore. How had Bonnie managed to steal one of the brothers away from her? Stefan just smiled at his new sister in law.

I hope you liked this. I had the idea for the scene around the table ages ago but was worried about how I could get them there! Please review.


End file.
